


Vulpine Flu

by TowardsZero



Category: Furry (Fandom), Original Work
Genre: Anthropomorphic, F/M, Interspecies Relationship(s), Kitsune, Sick Character, Sickfic, mostly making this for myself tbqh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:14:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26021728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TowardsZero/pseuds/TowardsZero
Summary: An anthropomorphic foxboy comes down with a minor cold and gets a little help from his slightly less anthropomorphic foxgirl roommate.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character





	Vulpine Flu

The blinds were shut, the lights were off, and the only thing that let Wilson see anything in the apartment was the TV screen which played mediocre comedy films Netflix algorithmically recommended him. The entertainment he was partially giving attention to only served to keep him complacent. The background noise didn't help his illness as much as the blanket draped over his body did.

The sickly young dude who rested sprawled on the couch was a fairly regular-looking anthropomorphic fox, discounting his pudgy build. Worn over his ginger fur was a forest green hoodie and light grey pair of sweatpants, both concealed under the blanket aside from a sleeve and a leg's cuff. The foot which dangled off the sofa revealed a pink bunny slipper, looking just as worn down as the day he bought it from a thrift store.

Wilson was feeling miserable, to be frank. The novelty of tossing used tissues into the trash was lost after the fifth missed, and the pile it created was a disgusting sight that only made his mood worse. He'd ask Ashley to clean up after him, but she left hours before and he had no idea where she was. He tried texting her, but never received a response, nor was he sure if she read it. There was nothing to do but lie and wallow in his own fever, unless he felt like getting up — yeah, no. He wasn't walking unless he had to.

His body was on the verge of slumber when he heard the apartment door unlock and squeak open. He wasn't looking, but it was an easy guess who just came in: none other than his roommate, the single-tailed kitsune who practically abandoned him earlier on in the day. Ashley's thick head of golden hair reached past her breasts and had a habit of getting caught in the zipper of her saturated pink jacket. He could also safely assume she was wearing the grey undershirt and naturally torn skinny jeans she always, _always_ had on. Her habit of consciously never changing clothes was never his favourite.

She announced her presence plainly with an "Are you doin' alright, Willy?", stepping into the living quarters once her shoes were off.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Wilson lied hoarsely. His limbs tiredly stretched out as his eyes made a failed attempt to open, needing to adjust to what little light was there in the room. He finally managed to crack them open and caught a glimpse of the rectangular box his roommate held with two hands, hovering over him.

"What is-" he loudly sniffled, "what is that?"

"I knew you caught some sort of cold, and since I wasn't here to help my big Willy out, I figured I'd get you a little somethin' on the way back... and that something was half a dozen donuts." With a smile, she placed the box gingerly on top of his torso. "Nothing but chocolate glaze, your favourite!"

"Oh, thanks." It took a bit of energy, but the furrier of the two foxes managed a smile. "Where were you, anyway? You weren't replying to my messages."

"I was out vaping on a street corner while druggies tipped me to dance around a street lamp. I didn't bring my phone 'cuz I didn't want it to get stolen."

"Jesus. Pole dancing is a new low for you. Did you take anything off?"

"Nah, I was fully clothed. I wouldn't even call it pole dancing, I prolly looked like a fish slapping against a rod." She pulled a thick set of dollar bills from her cleavage and shrugged, then placed it into her wallet which she left on a coffee table. "Still made like two-fifty bucks, though. I think they were expectin' me to strip."

"I don't know what you see in those people. You know we live in a pretty good part of town, right?"

"Yeah, but I like the homeless _aesthetic_."

Wilson rolled his eyes.

"...Ash? I thought you said you bought me six donuts."

"I had one on the way home. So what?"

"I mean... I'm the one who's sick here, you know?"

"It's my money, Willy. I didn't have to get you anything."

"Don't say six when you only-" he coughed thrice in succession while the other watched, "have five for me."

"I think five donuts is plenty." She leaned over him and firmly patted his belly through both layers of fabric. "You're right on the edge of obesity, Foxxo, and as much as I love snuggling your tummy, gettin' you too stuffed is gonna get you weird looks when your open casket funeral has you missin' a foot."

He blinked.

"Don't... don't call me foxxo."

"Anything for my sickly sweet buddy." She gave him a quick peck on the nose, pulling a donut from the box. "Now let's get you fed! You must be hungry."

"Yep, but..." His brown eyes crossed as the dessert hovered in front of his face. "Uh, you don't have to feed it to me like this. I can lift my arms fine."

Her pointed canine ears folded with disappointment. "Aw, c'mon... just one?"

"Why- why do you want to do this, exactly?"

"Because you got the face of a dog, and I like giving treats to poor, stray puppies. Now open wide, doggie."

He felt the sugary outer coating of the donut pressing against his lips and saw the condescending golden eyes of Ashley staring right at him. Too low on energy to put up a fight, his mouth opened in defeat and clamped back down when the dough slid into his muzzle. He chewed slowly and swallowed the one bite after thirty seconds. Ashley was silent.

"...Wow, that was a lot more uncomfortable than I was expecting. You must feel like shit if you're not snapping back."

He nodded.

"Well, uh, new idea." She brushed away the crumbs left on his chest with one hand and put the donut back in the box with the other. "How about you eat at your own pace, and I cuddle up next to you to help you feel better?"

"Ash, I'm sick. You're just gonna catch it from me."

"I already kissed your nose. I'll probably get it anyway. Besides," she shrugged, "bein' lazy and miserable with you all week sounds like fun."

"If... if you say so, then I won't turn down a little intimacy." He scooted his doughy form to the side and lifted the blanket. "Think you can scoot in between me and the back cushion?"

"No problem at all." With a smile, she climbed over the arm of the couch by his feet and laid down where she was asked, barely able to fit until Wilson flipping onto his side freed up enough space to be comfortably sandwiched. He tossed the blanket back over them and left the open donut box on the floor at the furniture's feet, closing his eyes as he picked out the donut with his bite mark in it. When Ashley's topmost leg and arm wrapped over his respective limbs, he was already feeling content enough to fall back asleep.

"Get well soon, my big teddy foxxo."

"Please, Ash..."

She nipped playfully at his ear and let him chew at his own pace, their body heat melding together as mid-shelf slapstick jokes played on and on through the television.


End file.
